


And From These Ashes, We Will Rise

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Established Quintis, White Out, missing moment, snuggle buns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of the cold.</p>
<p>Missing moment- the helicopter ride back to L.A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And From These Ashes, We Will Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this show.
> 
> This fic is short but sweet and I'm proud of it. 
> 
> S/O to Tara (and maybe Jaimee?) for betaing. 
> 
> More White Out fics or WO inspired fics to come.

She feels dead. Her consciousness is only hanging on by a thread and with how perfectly she fits against him. She notes that her throat is sore, probably screaming for him more times than she remembers. ‘Why him?’ she doesn’t have the strength to answer the thought. 

 

Happy’s brain is running slow, words of ‘shiny, happy people’ drag through it and it’s another mystery of why it’s been stuck in her head since Tuesday. She’s too cold to care. Toby’s arms tighten around her as they’re lifted from the snow to the chopper.

 

Breathing in the warm air, a towel is wrapped around her hair to help melt the ice and snow coating her locks. Sleep is pulling at her, she knows she shouldn’t, but Toby’s arms feel safe and his chest is warmer than most things, even in their current state. She wishes she was conscious when he found her. 

 

In the helicopter, the temperature drops in the thin air they fly through and as the ice melts, she seems to feel even colder. Her answer is snuggling back into Toby and she feels him gently run his hand up and down her side, trying to work warmth back into her frozen body. If she had more energy, she’d turn to face him. 

 

-x-

 

Kissing the back of her head, Toby feels Happy press closer in response and a small smile comes to his face. His eyes crack open and he takes a moment just to appreciate her. Her skin is pale, she’s not able to shiver yet, her lips blue; she’s still the most beautiful person he’s ever met, inside and out. 

 

“We’re safe.” He whispers to her and she nods. Her voice is softer, weaker than he’s ever heard it before when she speaks. 

  
“Thank you for-” she takes in a deep breath, “for finding me.” Her voice trails off like she wants to say more but doesn’t have the strength yet, she's too drained. Letting her thoughts go, Happy feels content. Slowly warming up in Toby’s arms, she could lay there forever. Feeling protected with his arms around her, his body shielding hers from anything else that could happen, Happy drifts to sleep. 


End file.
